cimils_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Harry Sanderson
Captain Harry Sanderson was a British soldier who served in the British Army and the Special Air Service in Modern Conflicts, notably fighting in the Second Russian Civil War. He is a supporting character in the Modern Warfare story arc. He serves as either a major supporting NPC or a playable character in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. Biography Second Russian Civil War Sanderson arrived for training in the Special Air Service, assisting Captain John Price in striking an MEC ship in the Caspian Sea, retrieving a weapons manifest before escaping the sinking ship. Afterwards, Sanderson, Price and Ryan Jackson are sent to Russia to help Yuri Harkov, Komarov and the Russian Army in battling the Communists. Sanderson fights past Communist forces in the countryside to assault a village and retrieve the informant, Nikolai, then they keep fighting through the countryside to escape. Sanderson then fights through several villages, clearing houses and searching for MEC leader, Hamid Al-Asad. Though they do not find Asad, they do find out information leading to Soviet leader, Imran Rakhaev. Sanderson fights to defend their area, and then makes their way to escape. Sanderson then helps assault a town, fighting past Communist forces and storming a summit between Asad and Rakhaev's son, Victor Rakhaev. Victor and Asad are rescued by Rakhaev, but after finding their operative, MacTavish, they track him to a recently captured ICBM base. Sanderson fights through the countryside and attacks and destroys a power station. After this, they ambush the ICBM base, where they kill Asad, and then enter the base. Entering the base, Sanderson fights his way to the control room and then stops the countdown of nuclear missiles, then sabotaging the equipment before escaping the base while being pursued by Rakhaev's men. Sanderson fends off his pursuers and then reaches Komarov and Gary at a bridge. Fighting to defend the bridge, they are overwhelmed, and as Jackson drags Sanderson to safety, Jackson is shot and killed by an arriving Rakhaev. However, Price hands a pistol to Sanderson, who shoots Rakhaev down, then Sanderson and Price are rescued by Komarov and Russian reinforcements, who bring them to safety. Caliphate Crisis After the Second Russian Civil War ends with a Soviet victory that transforms Russia into Soviet Russia, Sanderson keeps working in conflicts against hostile forces around the globe, mostly alongside Price. He is eventually recruited by US General Herschel Shepherd to help find the radical Soviet military officer, Vladimir Makarov. As such, he and Price engage in fighting the forces of the Islamic Caliphate. Sanderson fights through the deserts and villages of Afghanistan and helps assault an airfield, then he fights to defend a village from IC Islamist forces, though as they escape, he if forced to leave Price behind. As such, Sanderson is paired with British soldiers, Nikki Samir and Simon Riley, and as such, they strike IC positions in the mountains of Kurdistan and attack and destroy a sub pen. Afterwards, Sanderson fights through the deserts of Turkmenistan and assault a prison, where they find and rescue Price and escape. Heading to Brazil, Sanderson fights through Islamic Caliphate forces in the favelas, then eliminates weapon caches. He then helps assault a convoy and then fights through the streets of Rio de Janeiro to strike the base of arms dealer, Alejandro Rojas and capture him. Sanderson then fights to defend British and US positions in the favelas, then fights through the jungles to escape. Afterwards, Sanderson heads to Tajikistan and fights through IC Islamist positions in the deserts and strikes Sam sites, then fights to hold a bridge, then he helps rescue prisoners and then fights to dismantle oil reserves. With that, he heads to Kyrgyzstan and fights IC Islamist defenses in the deserts to fight through villages and storm the base of Victor and Makarov. Though Makarov escapes and Samir is wounded, Sanderson and Price chase Victor to his plane on an airfield and board it, then fights through the plane to confront and trap Viktor, who kills himself. After this, Sanderson and Price escape the crashing plane with parachutes and land back in Afghanistan. After landing, Sanderson and Price fight past IC Islamist positions in the deserts and reunite with US forces, along with Riley and General Shepherd and fight to defend a couple villages. After this, Sanderson, Price and Riley are sent to Africa to battle Islamic Caliphate forces over in Africa, and to find information on Makarov. Fighting through the African jungles, Sanderson fights past several villages and camps, then assaults a convoy and eliminates machine gun nests. He then fights to defend US and British trench lines and assaults an Islamic Caliphate held city, seizing the city hall. After this, Sanderson heads into Pakistan and helps US forces assault the city of Kirachi, fighting IC Islamist forces in the streets and attacking a base. He then fights through the deserts and assaults villages and a ridge, then they assault a hill and gather crucial intelligence, along with killing Islamic Caliphate leader, Malik Khan. However, on the way down the hill, when they meet with Shepherd, suddenly, Shepherd betrays them and kills Riley and Samir while wounding Sanderson, while taking the information on Makarov for himself as he leaves Sanderson and Price to die. However, Price and Sanderson are rescued by US soldiers, James Ramirez and McKinley, who take them to their camp and help them into Afghanistan to confront Shepherd. After battling past the forces of both Shepherd and Makarov in an Afghanistan battlefield, Sanderson and Price chase Shepherd down a river in a boat, then bring down his helicopter. As Price fights Shepherd, he is overwhelmed, but Sanderson engages Shepherd. However, he is overwhelmed and stabbed by Shepherd, but Shepherd is then killed by Price, who throws a knife into Shepherd's eye. Even so, despite his best efforts, Sanderson dies of his wounds. Personality and Traits Sanderson was a very stern and stoic man who believed highly in getting the job done. Even so, however, he did care for his men and tried his best to protect them. He was rather analytical, searching out the best strategies to use and he always maintained a cool, calm and collected state. He was also very prone to discipline his men if they step out of line or if they lose focus on the objective. Relationships John Price Sanderson and Price were very close, often acting like brothers to each other. Though Price was initially skeptical of Sanderson's abilities, he came to be very impressed with him and warm up to him. As such, Sanderson and Price were very loyal and protective of each other and worked very well together. When Price was captured, Sanderson became somewhat saddened, and strove to find him, becoming joyful when he reunited with him. As such, when Sanderson is killed, Price becomes very distressed. Simon Riley Sanderson also had a good friendship with Simon Riley, the two often talking and joking together while working very well together on the battlefield. The two showed a good loyalty to each other and both were very helpful towards each other. When Riley is later killed, Sanderson is shown to be saddened by it. Trivia Category:Call of Duty Characters Category:Heroes Category:Military Characters Category:Enforcers Category:Assassin Category:Brutes Category:Fighter Category:Gunman Category:Chaotic Category:Charismatic Characters Category:Conspirators Category:Vigilantes Category:Disciplinarians Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Harbingers Category:Extremists Category:One Man Army Category:Gadgeteers Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:War Heroes Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Rescuers Category:Normal Skilled Category:Trap Masters Category:Genius Category:Neutral Category:Crime Stoppers Category:Guardians Category:Selfless Category:Hunters Category:Survivors Category:Helpers and Supporters Category:Adventurers Category:Homicidal Category:Thief Category:Incriminators Category:Kingdom Savers Category:Lawful Category:Loyal Category:Gaolers Category:Leaders Category:Fanatics Category:Martyr Category:Destroyers Category:Authority Category:Bully Slayers Category:Nemesis Category:Betrayed Category:Omniscient Category:Paranoid Category:Poor Judges of Character Category:Right Hand Category:Rogue Category:Deal Makers Category:Recurring Category:Serious Category:Deceased